


Baited Robbery

by briqhtliqhts



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad!Billy, Bad!Steve, Boys Kissing, F/M, Gun Violence, Guns, Heist AU, Hostage Situations, Kissing, M/M, Organized Crime, Rough Kissing, Slow Burn, Violence, older!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briqhtliqhts/pseuds/briqhtliqhts
Summary: All they had to do was make it eleven days and then they'd be the richest people on the planet.They weren't to hurt anyone, they were there purely to keep an eye on production.But after five, long days everything falls to shit and it's down to him to make the right choices to lead his clan of criminals to victory, no matter how tough the road is.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/gifts).



> This came about because I've been binging Money Heist on Netflix and I mentioned it to mrs-danny-gold on tumblr. She wanted it and I couldn't say no to her. Hopefully you pick up on who is actually telling the story. I wanted to keep it as heist like as possible which is why they're referring to each other purely by code names. Add a little suspense or something. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little prologue!
> 
> (Also I'm a Norse Myth nerd)

“Put pressure on it!”

“What were we doing out there?”

“How the fuck was I supposed to know what they were doing?”

“Because it was your turn to watch, asshole!”

“We’ve got bigger things to  _ fucking _ deal with right now!”

It had all fallen to shit. They’d been able to hold it for five, long days but suddenly the tides had turned. They had their deck stolen from their hand and now they were the ones that were being held captive, backed into a corner with nowhere to run. In a matter of minutes the armed units would be busting in and everything would be over.

They had been  _ fine.  _ Everything was going how it was meant to go. Jekyll and Hyde were controlling from their headquarters and none of the hostages had been much of an issue. They had been accommodating. Their demands had related to keeping the hostages safe whilst they bided their time, waiting until they had their next set of orders.

Then it had all descended into chaos. There was yelling. Screaming. A gunshot. Silence.

Everything stopped.

And then everything was moving. 

Fen was falling. Tyr was moving to grab him before he hit the floor.

Some were working to hold back those that revolted whilst some grabbed onto the body, helping him carry it away to safety.

Luckily for them, it seemed that the shock from one of the holders being shot was enough to hold them in place whilst they carried the body through the building. They quickly shutt themselves in one of the offices, carefully depositing the body on top of a nearby desk. In a matter of moments, Fenrir’s jumpsuit was stripped off of him, grey shirt lifted away from the wound, the blood slowly ebbing out between his fingers.

“Loki, get me something to stem this bleed,” he ordered, pressing down a little harder on the wound, “Freya. Get Hyde. Or Jekyll. Or anyone at this point. We need to know the plan.”

Freya. Loki. Tyr. Fenrir. It was all bullshit. 

He understand the need for codenames. They couldn’t know anything about each other. Their names, their old jobs, their old life. Nothing. Everything was a secret for the safety of the group and it made sense but right now it was pissing him off trying to remember stupid gods and goddesses when there was someone, his someone, bleeding out on the table in front of him. Why did they even pick mythology? It was stupid.

All of a sudden he was being pushed out of the way, Loki taking his place, pressing down on the wound, gauze showing between his fingers.

There was a cry from the head of the table, and he was quickly moving to stand beside his head.

“We’ve got you. You’re going to be fine.”

It wasn’t a promise that should have been made. There was no promise when it came to life and death. 

Promises were made to be broken, after all.

“I’m about to die, T.”

He bit on his lower lip and looked away from the other’s face for a moment. He needed to keep himself together.

“Keep the pressure on that wound, ‘Ki. I’m gonna find out what Jekyll wants us to do.”

The sooner Tyr removed himself from this situation, the better. He moved the few steps away to the phone but even the slight distance and the fact that he couldn’t see his friend dying on the table made it a little easier to think. This was how he needed to be. A clear head to sort this shitshow of a situation out so that they could still get out of this relatively unscathed. He took the phone from the girl, and waved her off, sending her towards their teammate on the table.

“Tell me what to do,” he begged, his fingers reaching for the mask that was left on the table, picking and pulling at the plastic.

There was a long moment where only the static of the phone line could be heard in the receiver until, eventually, there was a long sigh breaking that silence.

“You find yourself a doctor.”

Hyde. Why was he talking to Capital Punishment? He needed Jekyll to tell him what to do here. He was the smart one. The collected one. The one that had an out no matter what situation they found themselves in.

“You expect any of those hostages to help us after all that? The armed forces are going to be in here soon enough and we’re locked in an office with one of us dying. Or did you miss the part where this entire plan fell to shit?”

It was stupid to get worked up. It was stupid to think there was any way that they were going to get out of this alive. There was no way that they could possibly win after all of this. They went to jail or they ended up dead. There was no other option here. 

“Just… There’s got to be an easier way to save him.” He was close to begging. He couldn’t lose Fen, not after all of this. Not after they had fought against the feelings for so long. It was bullshit. All of it. He’d give anything at this point. The money, the guns, the job, any of his teammates. He just needed Fen to live.

“Either you find him a doctor, or you let him die. They’re your choices. Make the right one.”

The line went dead and now Tyr was left with not only one life in his hands but all six of them. The bosses had abandoned them and now he had to take control and get them out of this mess. He just hoped that he could make the right choice.


	2. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hard to stay invisible in Hawkins when there’s no one around to help you hide,” he pointed out as he leaned back in his seat, lifting the steaming cup to his lips, “Didn’t even know this place existed but well done, leading me away from anywhere that could be crowded.”
> 
> “Please, I didn’t drag my ass out to some shitty diner just because there was some fucking creep following me. It’s not hard to stay invisible if there’s no one around to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm adding these notes to clarify on the whole name situation. As this story is rooted in Steve's mind, from his POV, the names aren't going to change until he gives his name to Billy. So the names for this chapter:
> 
> Tyr = Steve
> 
> Fen/Fenrir/Blues/Baby Blues = Billy

**6 MONTHS BEFORE THE HEIST**

The glasses sat heavily on the bridge of his nose as he inspected the house. It was small, run down, nothing really out of the ordinary considering this was the lower class portion of Hawkins. This wasn’t Maple Street, or any of the surrounding areas, so he hadn’t been expecting much but he’d still been expecting more than he had been given. The hardest part right now was trying to fit in.

He wasn’t standing out like he used to. He didn’t scream ‘trust fund baby’ like when he was a teen, but it was harder to fit in than he thought it would be. He really missed his old car. It ran so much smoother than the piece of shit that Jekyll had given him to try and keep everything under wraps.

It would have also been a lot easier if he had been told that this was what his assignment for the week was going to be in advance. All the heads had given him was the file that had liminal information about a potential addition to their little ‘family’. How was he supposed to convince someone that he should join this strange little team of theirs if he wasn’t allowed to share names, backstories, or anything more than a tiny amount of information that would hook him into the plan and make it impossible for him to refuse the invitation to join them. Tyr didn’t even know what the kid had done. He hadn’t been trusted with any sort of criminal record because it had been deemed ‘too much information’ for anyone that wasn’t Jekyll or Hyde.

The only solid information that he had was the code name that he was going to be given, “Fenrir”.

“Might as well have sent me with nothing.” The sorry excuse of a file was thrown into the backseat of the car before he reclined his chair, lifting his feet to rest them on the dashboard.

It was the equivalent of a stakeout. TV made it look so much more exciting than it really was but he had been sat there for hours and nothing had happened yet. There had been no sight of any teen, there had been no one coming out of or going into the house. A part of him was worried that they’d got the wrong address and that this house had been abandoned for a while. The front door had no small window like the other houses along the street, the curtains were drawn which was strange enough considering it was past midday. The house  _ screamed  _ secrets and it filled him with an incredibly uneasy feeling.

A radio would have been wonderful right now. He should have told them to give him a radio just incase something went wrong - something being the fact that he was almost a hundred percent certain that this wasn’t the right house.

Seconds, minutes, hours ticked by and there was still nothing happening. There was no life in that house and Tyr was just about to give up because this wasn’t going to come to anything. There was no point in him wasting even more of his time, waiting for something to happen when there was no life in that house.

And just like some cliched plot, as soon as he went to start the car, the door to the house flew open and a man - a teen - made his way outside.

The first thought that came to him was:  _ Jesus. He’s really fucking young.  _

That couldn’t have been who they wanted him to recruit. This kid didn’t even look like he had finished school never mind have a rap sheet longer than his own.

The more that he looked at him, watched him walk away, the more it seemed to slip together - this image of a criminal that would be imperative to their heist and the teen that was stalking down the street. The mullet, the pants that were sinfully tight and the shirt that was more unbuttoned than necessary. It was a kid that screamed rebellion and, whilst the idea of a criminal record didn’t really seem to fit, it was pretty clear that he wasn’t the most sensible of guys.

He waited. Bided his time until the recruit was a safe enough distance away for him to step out of the car and start to follow behind him. It’d taken him a while to come to the conclusion that that was the best route to take.

At one point, when his relationship with Jekyll and Hyde had first began, he would have already been out of the car, would have been making conversation with him as if it were nothing. That had been years ago, now, when he was younger and had less of an understanding of how things worked. When he’d falli into the hands of panic attacks and blackouts, getting himself into the worst sort of situations. Situations that ultimately led to him being dropped oh so uselessly into the laps of his leaders.

He’d learned, because of a number of failed missions and a number of punishments, that approaching someone and immediately dropping all of the information on them often had them running, scampering like rats in the sewer back into the hole they had been hiding in for the past few months, flying under the radar of society. If it weren’t for Hyde thinking he was good with people then their crew would have already had more members than necessary to pull of the upcoming plan.

_ Keep an eye on them. Don’t get too close too soon. Lull them, get them to trust you. Blind them. _

Mantra after mantra, lesson after lesson. Eventually he had started to pay attention just to get them to shut up. He would also be the first to admit that they had worked. 

When he had started to implement these lessons into the actual recruiting he did start to become more convincing. There would always be people that didn’t agree with them, that wanted no part in their stupid plan, claiming that it was suicide or even worse than that.

Jekyll called them logical. 

Hyde called them idiots.

He called them lucky.

The new recruit was a good few metres in front of him by this point and Tyr was doing his best to act nonchalant about everything for now. 

_ Keep an eye on them. Check. Don’t get too close. Check. _

Hyde had actually fought for this guy so he doubted that he hadn’t already been caught out. They were walking down too many side streets, were heading too far out of town for him to not have noticed that he was being followed. It was why he tried to hide down some side streets every so often, make himself try and look more conspicuous, but this late into the night, this close to the outskirts of Hawkins meant that there was little point in really trying to hide because there was nowhere  _ to  _ hide.

Somehow, they had ended up in a dingy little diner that even he didn’t know had existed. He had hung around outside for  little bit, given the kid time to order a drink or something so he couldn’t just leave as he slid into the seat opposite him.

Once he was inside, he was glancing around, searching for the mop of blonde hair that he had been following. It wasn’t hard to find him. Denim on denim and a mullet stuck out like a sore thumb. What he wasn’t expecting was for the boy to be staring him down, seemingly unphased by the fact that he had clearly been followed. Even more confusing than that, was the fact that there was another cup of coffee sat in front of the empty seat opposite him. One that had obviously been put there for him.

He felt like he was being outplayed, like he had already shown his hand to the other before they had even had their first conversation. It was the first time in a while that he had felt out of his depth. The last time he had felt like this was definitely back before he had learned to control his panic, back when everything had been so new and strange.

There was a moment of hesitation, a glance around the diner, before he was stepping towards him. In just a few steps he was stood beside the table. He looked down at the boy.

The boy looked up at him.

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before-

“If you’re going to waste your time following me out to this shit hole you may as well take a seat, don’t you think? Or is this where I’m meant to pretend that I didn’t see you?”

It was slowly becoming more and more obvious why exactly Hyde wanted this kid to be a part of their strange little family. The kid was observant, knew how to make people feel belittled and stupid. It was a good control tactic. The kid may not be the brains of the operation but he could definitely be the brawn with the right training. He was already packing a decent amount of muscle and he wouldn’t be surprised if he knew how to throw a punch.

“Well shit… maybe you weren’t trying to be obvious. Maybe you’re just fucking dumb.”

That brought him back out of it, out of his thoughts and his scheming and back to the situation in front of him.

Without a word, he slid into the seat opposite, his fingers reaching out for the coffee in the hopes of fighting off some of the cold that had started to bite at him during the long journey that he had been dragged on.

“Hard to stay invisible in Hawkins when there’s no one around to help you hide,” he pointed out as he leaned back in his seat, lifting the steaming cup to his lips, “Didn’t even know this place existed but well done, leading me away from anywhere that could be crowded.”

“Please, I didn’t drag my ass out to some shitty diner just because there was some fucking creep following me. It’s not hard to stay invisible if there’s no one around to see you.”

He lifted his head from his cup and gave the boy a calculating book, his brain trying to come up with a thousand ideas in that very minute, some stupid comeback, some sort of approval, before he decided to actually take in the area around them. 

There was an old man, sat with his pipe, reading the newspaper at the counter. If he squinted enough he could see the crossword puzzle he was trying to solve. 1872-1877, serial novel. Anna Karenina. There was the elderly blonde woman, so stereotypical for a waitress, tucked away safely behind the counter, paying no heed to anyone else as she looked up to the tiny television set that was sitting awkwardly on the wall above the register. Pink nail polish, chipped from boredom. There was someone who couldn’t be much older than him. Late twenties, maybe early thirties, hunched in one of the booths, writing frantically, the scratch of the pen against paper only adding to the general hum around them. Red ink. Must have been a teacher.

As soon as you sat in a chair, no one else existed. Everyone kept to themselves and broke their bubbles as little as possible. It was fool proof. Safe.

His eyes slowly returned to the boy in front of him. Unlike with everyone else, he couldn’t jump to any conclusions. This guy wasn’t giving away anything other than he was really good at hiding.

“What’s a kid got to be invisible for?”

It hit a nerve. The boy was tensing, knuckles going white around the mug, before it all seemed to melt away with just the slightest of laughs.

“You’re the one following me, but I’ve got to give the answers? Don’t fucking think so.”

Trying to get someone to trust you was difficult. Trying to get someone to trust you when you couldn’t tell them anything about who you actually were was even worse. This was going to be something that lasted more than just one shitty cup of coffee. He wasn’t about to fall victim to his belittling, but he was about to let him  _ think  _ he was in control.

Instead of saying anything, Tyr sat in his seat and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the boy to carry on. 

“What’s your name?”

That was disappointing. He hoped that it was going to be something a little bit more interesting than that but it was also the most obvious question to ask.

“People call me Tyr.”

“That’s a fucking stupid name.”

Well. At least they were in agreement on something. 

“It’s just what people call me,” he repeated, shrugging his shoulders.

The boy took him in, eyes shining with questions that were likely going to follow suit had the lack of real name not stopped him. Obviously he had been hoping that he would get something better than that. Maybe he had anticipated that this was more than just some older, creepy guy following a kid for no real reason.

Hesitation followed the inquisitiveness in his eyes, as if he wasn’t sure what it was that he was supposed to be asking. There was no reason to believe that he had been lying about his name. He was probably coming up with a number of ideas, each of them convoluted, each of them further away from the truth just to try and figure out why someone would choose to walk around and have people call themselves Tyr. 

“You often found following ‘kids’ around when it’s getting dark?”

Tyr laughed quietly, eyes taking in the other for a moment, trying to figure out the best sort of move to make here. He could easily come out and say that he was following him because he was told to but he highly doubted that that would make this go any smoother. If anything it would probably make him have a whole lot more questions, questions that would all be explained when he finally gave him the information. Right now was a case of making friends so he felt like he already had someone that he could trust when he decided that he wanted to join them - if he decided that he wanted to join them.

“What can I say,” he shrugged, smirking softly, “You just… caught my attention and here I am.” 

It wasn’t necessarily a lie. With the small amount of information he had to go off, there was a chance that this wasn’t the person that he was meant to be following. It wasn’t until they started talking, until he started seeing who this kid  _ really  _ was that it became clear he had chosen the right person to follow.

“I’ve been told I have that effect on people. I’d say it was the eyes but clearly you were interested in… something else, Amigo.”

Now that he’d mentioned his eyes he couldn’t help but stare at them, rather than looking at any and everything else. They were good eyes. A piercing blue that made it feel like he was being consumed the more than he looked into them. Time seemed to stop and he felt like he was becoming more invisible with every second. Baby Blues. At least he has something to call him rather than the dumb codename he had been given. It was more fitting for him too, more fitting than some stupid Norse god anyway.

Blues was sending him a look, waiting for a response to his statement.

“I’m interested in you for a number of reasons.”

It wasn’t a lie.

One reason being that he was an imperative in this plan. The other making him feel dirty because he still didn’t know how old this kid was but there was definitely more than a couple of years difference between them. 

A smirk grew across Blues’ features as he lifted his mug to his lips, taking a sip. 

_ Lull them. Check. _

He couldn’t tell Jekyll and Hyde how he had managed to lull him into a false sense of security. It would have already put a dent in the ‘no personal relations’ rule that had been in place since day one. He knew better than to break the rules but he also had to get Blues on their side. If that meant breaking the rules then he’d deal with the consequences later.

“Well, Pretty Boy, I’m sure we can explore all of those.”

“Then maybe we should get out of here, Blues.”

Like a reflection in a mirror, the smirk that grew on his face slowly grew on Blues’. The car was quite the distance away but if he could drag him that far then he could take him straight back to HQ and things would be able to  _ finally  _ get underway.

“My car is near your house,” he told him as he leaned forward on the table, “But it’ll be a lot warmer than anywhere in Hawkins right now.” 

The grin that spread across his features had him leaning back a little. The way that the kid looked at him, the way that his eyes slowly trailed down his face, lower and lower, had him feeling like he was just a chunk of meat that had been thrown into the lion’s den. It had him feeling uneasy and maybe this was all part of  _ his  _ plan. He had already noticed that Baby Blues had a way of trying to belittle people, maybe this was just another part of that. But now his interest - and a number of other things - was piqued and he couldn’t just back out of this.

“Why are we still sat here, then, Pretty Boy?”

The walk back to the car was surprisingly simple. The boy was still asking questions, nothing too personal, luckily. He had dropped the issue of the name and was asking about why he was in Hawkins, eating up all the lies that Tyr spewed at him.

When they reached the car, he reached to open the door to the backseat, but suddenly found himself spun around, back pressed into the cool metal.

Suddenly there was no space between them. Their once amicable nature now changed into something much more tense. The air around them was now charged with a different type of energy. Blues was close, too close considering this was Hawkins, in the 80s, and they were right outside of his home. Luckily, for the two of them, there was still no window on that front door, the curtains were still drawn and there was no light to be seen.

Blues seemed to latch onto his thoughts.

“No one will be looking.”

“What?”

“For me.”

“Huh?”

The sound of a sigh filled the air around them yet he found himself being pressed harder against the cool metal of thar. “You’ve got me pressing you up against your car and you’re staring at my house. You really think I didn’t notice you sat out here for hours, Pretty Boy? Not to mention you called it my house back at the diner. Don’t worry, no one’s going to be looking for me.”

A part of him wanted to ask about how he could have been so sure that no one would be looking for him but that would be too personal. That would be too much of a glimpse into the life of Baby Blues. He may have managed to get the boy back because of a promise of something more than just a conversation but that was nothing in comparison to learning someone’s home life. If it was bad, like the words suggested, then there would be sympathy, pity, and a need to protect. If it was just a quick…  _ something  _ then it wasn’t an issue.

“You realise that I’m older than you right? I’m definitely not a guy you should be calling ‘boy’.”

“Oh but I can keep the pretty part, right?”

That smirk was on his face, and the glint in his eye had Tyr feeling like he was just a piece of meat again. He wasn’t about to bow down or let his knees buckle. He was going to stand his ground and prove that he had control.

“I prefer handsome but I can make pretty work.”

Blues let out a low, gruff chuckle and if he had been his teenage self then his knees would have buckled and he would have gone pliant. Years of breaking the law and being put in shitty situations had hardened him, made him somewhat stoic as a means of keeping control, of keeping the ball in his court. 

He was waiting for a cocky response, of some scathing remark that would give the other the upper hand that he seemed to be so desperate for. Instead he did something that did throw him off kilter.

The brush of lips against his own was gentle. It was slow. So slow, in fact, that Tyr could feel the way that the cold had chapped them, the light scratch of broken skin creating a strange tingling sensation in his own.

_ Get them to trust you. Check. _

Everything about the way that they had been interacting with each other had made him prepare for something rough and fast. The caress of his lips was softer than he could have imagined the boy being capable of given the way that he presented himself but he really couldn’t bring himself to care too much about it.

It had been so long since he had done something like this. The ban on personal relationships with other members of the crew meant that his life had been almost completely celibate for the past few years. Right now he was going to enjoy himself and allow himself to feel something again.

After a few seconds of letting his mind catch up, he started to respond to the press of lips. His own touches were just as gentle. His hands rested lightly on his hips, he took a small step forwards to press closer to him. The cold was biting at his skin and that was the only reason that he found himself reaching for the handle to the back door. 

Once it was opened, he pulled back and turned them both so that he could push the younger down across the seats, crawling in after him whilst somehow managing to shut the door with his foot. 

He could see him getting ready to say something but he wasn’t ready for this to end. He wasn’t ready for a conversation. Without thinking, his hand reached up to cup the back of the boy’s head, fingers wrapping in the curls, as he tugged him close so they were kissing again.

The air in the car was cold but Blues’ lips were hot against his own, the new roughness sending a spike through his body, warming every nerve ending until it was  _ too  _ hot. 

Tyr was more than ready for this to go all the way, not realising how touch starved he had been until he had the other underneath him. Every mission, every plan, every rule was forgotten. All that mattered was the body that was pressed against his and the electricity that burst to life with every new brush of lips. 

As if to push thoughts of his responsibilities further into the back of his mind, he broke the kiss. There was a quiet huff of annoyance from the other, which only made him smirk as he started the slow trail of lips down his jaw, his teeth nipping lightly at the skin to try and drag other quiet noises from him. It was wrong on so many levels and he knew that it was. The kid might not even be legal but the  _ sounds  _ that were being made were too distracting and only pushed him to bite that little bit harder at his neck, suck on the skin a little bit longer.

“Shit, Handsome” he groaned, pulling a laugh from the elder. 

The little groan had Tyr blinking open, his eyes immediately landing on the paper file that was oh so conveniently trapped underneath the other. It was like the world was working against him because as soon as he saw that file he had to pull away with a sigh.

“Fuck my life,” he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face. “Listen, kid, I haven’t been honest with you.” He reached around the boy’s frame to grab the file opening it up to show him the inside, dropping it into his lap.

There was a few minutes of silence as he took everything in. He was waiting for the explosion, for the yelling, but what he got was an irritated sigh and thinly veiled anger. “You’ve been playing me like some fucking idiot.”

_ Blind them. Check. _

Blinding people had always been easy but right now it fucking hurt. This kid had issues and whilst he tried to be invisible to hide any issues, the fact that he was trying to be invisible was enough proof to say there was something.

“I never played you. I’ve been one hundred percent honest with you,” he pointed out, “People call me Tyr; I’m a number of years older than you; and I  _ am  _ interested in a number of ways. It’s just that I was only interested in one thing when I pulled up outside your house this morning and then… well… I actually looked at you.”

“I’m not just some fucking kid, you know? I’m not gonna cry just cause you turn me down or whatever. Fuck, I’ve received enough threats from flirting before and that was before fuckhole Indiana. And trying to fuck me isn’t going to immediately get me falling in line with whatever you’re selling.”

It was actually hurting him a little, the fact that he’d clearly made the kid think that he thought he was stupid, not to mention that he seemed to think the kissing and everything up to this point was either an act of pity or an act of bribery when in reality it was a moment of weakness, a moment that he wished could last hours. Blinding them never felt this… wrong. Maybe it was because of how young he was, or maybe it was because he had given in to the more primal side of himself, but it still didn’t feel right. Even if he did join them, if he somehow managed to convince him that it would be worth it after the shitshow that this had turned into, it wouldn’t ever be able to destroy the thoughts that he had about why Tyr had started this whole thing in the back of the car. It was still going to be a belief that he had and, given their rules, there wouldn’t really be the chance to fix that.

Especially when he considered the fact that said boy was now trying to get out of the car.

“Wait,” he warned, reaching out to grab his wrist. Tyr watched as he turned, his eyes burning with a captive anger that he apparently was refusing to let go of. The eyes stayed locked on the hand for what felt like an eternity, but eventually their eyes were locked together once more. Before he could get caught up in the colour of them, he bit the bullet and threw caution to the wind.

“How would you like to be famous for one of the biggest heists of the century?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first time I've ever wrote something that could have led on to smut? Or at least the first time I've posted something like this.
> 
> As always any and all feedback is appreciated if you want to message me or anything then hmu @ dacrepls on tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you to my baes and mrs-danny-gold on tumblr for proof reading and telling me that it isn't the worst thing in history <3

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read it.
> 
> prompts/asks/conversations? hmu @ dacrepls on tumblr <3


End file.
